


No Tears

by Merfilly



Category: Fifth Millennium Series - Shirley Meier & S. M. Stirling & Karen Wehrstein
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sova sometimes remembers her parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Tears

Sometimes Sova still dreamed of her father, her mother. It didn't happen often, but sometimes a day would be too long, or she'd see something Thanish, and the dreams would come to her.

It never failed to wake her up, the moment either of them tried to speak to her. She had cried, early on, when those dreams came, muffling her tears into her blankets. Now, she didn't waste the tears on them.

They were not worth shedding tears over. The person she was now was far better. Her only regret was not having Francosz to share it with her.


End file.
